


Slippery When Wet

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, An instance of underage drinking, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dom/sub relationship, Kinda Crack, M/M, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Mood Board, Oral Sex, Panties, Peter Parker is 18, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Slight feminization, a single spank, author doesn’t know how economics work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: A business rival approaches Tony for a loan. Peter can’t help show off a little bit.





	Slippery When Wet

* * *

 Tony drums his fingers on the arm of his chair, watching with disinterest as Hammer stammered out his proposal. He’d gotten out the good whiskey for this meeting. It went down with barely any burn, taste smoky on the backs of his teeth.

This was the life: excellent liquor in his hand, a barely legal boy between his legs dutifully sucking his cock, and a long time business rival looking ready to piss himself on Tony’s couch.

Hammer was in his best suit, smile wide and eyes just a bit fearful while he explained just how much money he needed, just what he would be doing with it, and exactly why Tony would make back his investment within a year.

Tony cut him off mid sentence. “Eat shit and die.”

Hammer blinked, mouth hanging open unattractively. “E-excuse me?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?”

Hammer’s mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth, and he shook his head.

Tony combed his fingers through Peter’s hair, and his pet pulled off his length to kiss along his silk covered thigh. A tap to Peter’s jaw, and the boy rose to his feet.

Peter wore only lace panties, with garter belts holding up his silk stockings and a corset stopping below his pectorals, proudly displaying the barbells through his pink nipples.

Soft feet didn’t make a sound on the plush rug as Peter crossed the room. Gracefully, he folded himself into Hammer’s lap. The man himself leaned partially away, eyes still on Stark.

“Isn’t he sweet?” Tony asked, voice full of admiration and cock still hard and sticking out of the front of his expensive suit pants. “He was a bitch to train, but, well, the best things in life are worth the effort.”

Soft, wet lips—the same lips that had been around Stark’s dick less than a minute ago—started pressing kisses to Hammer’s throat, making him nearly leap out of his skin. The boy made needy little mewling noises all the while, putting a hand on Hammer’s knee to steady himself.

“That’s the way everything works.” Stark continued, as though his plaything wasn’t nibbling on Hammer’s neck. “You get out what you put in. And I’ve got a lot to put into your little endeavor. Question is if it’s going to be worth my while.”

Hammer blinked, trying to recall the numbers he’d come ready with. “The-the location sees heavy foot traffic, with enough distance from other clubs to steal clientele. The charge on drinks will rake in a projected 30% profit each week after employee and maintenance expenses, all of which would be going into your pocket until the loan is payed off.”

Stark nodded along for the explanation, and Hammer’s earlobe was sucked into the boy’s mouth while the man flinched.

“What projections?”

Hammer blinked. “I’ve had my team take surveys of the surrounding nightlife, and the numbers-”

“Do you have any way of backing up those numbers, or are you just pulling them out of your ass?”

“Locals have expressed interest in-”

“Shut up.” Hammer’s mouth closed again. “Don’t come to me for money if all you’ve got is a half-assed business model and a knockoff suit.”

There was silence for a few seconds as Stark took a long drink from his whiskey. “What do you think, baby?”

The lips pulled away from Hammer’s skin. “A club could be fun. You haven’t taken me dancing lately.”

“I could open one myself. Fuck you right in the VIP lounge and no one could hear you scream over the music.”

The boy pouted. “But then you’d be working. Besides,” the hot mouth returned to Hammer’s throat, sucking the skin languidly and then pulling off with a wet smack. “He’s scared, but he’s not lying.”

The little slut had been checking his pulse this whole time, Hammer realized.

He jerked when the hand on his thigh cupped his dick through his pants, and the boy let out a disappointed whine. “He’s not even hard.” The boy pulled back, pouting and looking at Hammer with doe eyes, one hand flicking at a pierced nipple. “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

Hammer turned to Stark for the answer, getting only an expectant look, eyes like flint.

He cleared his throat. “Y-yes, you’re very pretty.” Hammer answered carefully.

The boy seemed satisfied, leaning in and pecking a kiss to the corner of Hammer’s mouth. “He thinks I’m pretty!” He crowed victoriously.

“I’m not sure which is nicer to look at,” Stark said. “The back or the front.” His attention returned to Hammer’s face. “Speaking of fronts...”

“A... front. You want to use my club as a front.”

“My club, actually. Consider it interest for the loan. You get your club, and you turn a blind eye to my people making deals on the floor.” Stark waved his hands. A simple solution, benefits all around.

But drugs was a whole other game Hammer wasn’t sure if he wanted to play.

“If the drugs couldn’t be tied back to me,” Hammer said slowly. They would find their way in, he supposed. This way he at least knew they’d go through Stark’s quality check process. Better than the street shit. “I’ll accept the terms of your loan.”

Stark’s expression turned jovial, like a switch had been flipped. “Perfect. I’ll have my lawyer draw up the documents.”

The tension Hammer’d been carrying all day drained out of him, and he placed a steadying hand on the boy’s waist. “I’m so glad-”

Quick as a flash, he felt something sharp pressed to his throat. A knife, the blade rasping along his skin.

“He missed a spot shaving.” The boy remarked, dragging his knife along the curve from neck to jaw.

“And he can’t keep his hands to himself.” Stark added before finishing his drink. “Should I open that club myself after all?”

Hammer’s heartbeat was loud in his own ears, pressing his carotid artery into the knife with each pulse.

Stark’s boy hummed, thinking about his answer. “No,” he decided, dropping his blade. “He’s a weasel, but he’ll make you lots of money.” Lips pecked his cheek. “And he smells nice.”

The boy extracted himself from Hammer’s lap, taking Stark’s empty glass and refilling it. The boy took the first sip for himself, moaning aloud at the taste.

“My people will send you the papers.” Stark said; a clear dismissal.

Hammer stood and grabbed his jacket, half running for the door.

The moment they were alone, Tony turned to his pet. “Didn’t your mother teach you not to play with your food?”

Peter smiled. “He’s a slimy businessman. He might’ve had a weapon.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll have Happy start checking groins for guns.” He pulled Peter in for a kiss, hot and persistent. “But you know I can protect myself.” He said once Peter pulled away.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Peter straddled Tony’s lap, grinding his ass down into Tony’s exposed erection.

Tony groaned. “You’re going to drive me insane, baby.” He purred.

“Good,” Peter murmured. He nibbled along Tony’s jaw. “Maybe then you’ll retire and I can have you all to myself.”

* * *

The club was up and running some weeks later—Tony didn’t remember the name, didn’t care to—and Peter was fond of the close location, along with the private room Hammer had given as a courtesy.

Tony would have been content to stay up on the second level and get drunk on Hammer’s (or in a roundabout way, his own) dime, but his boy wanted to dance.

Peter was glorious in motion, jeans practically painted on, body curving fluidly. He was watching Tony with sultry eyes and wet lips, stopped from straying too far by the hands on his hips.

The same hands were drawing downwards, cradling that beautiful ass before going farther—something solid and not entirely unexpected nestled between the round cheeks drew his attention for a moment—and playing with Peter’s balls.

From the way Peter threw his head back, Tony knew he’d hear his boy mewling for him were it not for the music.

Peter pushed into Tony’s hands, tilting his head back onto Tony’s shoulder. The older man took advantage of the opportunity to bite and suck at the already bruised column of his fair throat, keeping a collar of marks on his pet.

A disobedient hand snuck between them, giving Tony’s erection a soft squeeze. He could feel Peter’s moan under his lips, and decided that delayed gratification was for idiots.

He hooked his arm around Peter, very purposefully steering him to the stairs. The bouncer at the foot of the stairwell nodded and held the door open for them, the music muted only slightly by the heavy door.

Peter meanwhile had become no less handsy, whimpering against Tony’s lips and practically humping his thigh.

Smirking, Tony sat down on the stairs and pulled Peter down with him. He started on his belt, doe eyes looking at him in alarm, conveying a concerned _here?_ below the pulse of the bass.

Tony nodded. After all, what could Hammer do? Kick them out?

Peter knelt between Tony’s thighs on a lower stair, but Tony shook his head, twirling a finger.

Obediently, Peter turned around, undoing his jeans. He wore panties beneath, the base of the plug Tony had felt earlier visible through the lace.

Tony brought his hand down on Peter’s ass, delighting in how he jerked and the pale skin blossomed pink. He tugged the panties down by their waistband, leaving them twisted up around Peter’s thighs.

He had a few words on his tongue, which Peter wouldn’t be able to hear anyways, and wasn’t actually sure if he said them or not. All about his sweet boy, couldn’t even wait until they got home. Had already prepped himself, Tony could just slip right in that greedy little hole. Peter wanted to get fucked senseless in front of everyone at the club, wanted to show off how good he took Tony’s cock.

Peter squirmed as Tony pulled out the plug, back arched and sides heaving. Tony thumbed at Peter’s hole, shaking his head in bewilderment. Hot and wet and ready, probably put the plug in while Tony was checking his email before they left. Now that was a pretty thought... Peter hurrying to stretch himself enough to slip the tapered plug in, groaning and whimpering all the while, maybe having to jerk off just to make himself look half presentable before he tucked himself back into his jeans.

Tony could be accommodating. Generous, even, pulling his own pants down to his thighs. He wasted no more time sinking into Peter, groaning as they both arched into it. The boy didn’t wait, leaning back into Tony’s lap and bouncing himself on his cock.

The older man held Peter by the hips, slowing him down and making him whine. The angle was better this way, allowing Tony to slam into Peter’s prostate and make him tremble.

Oh yeah, Tony could definitely hear the screaming over the music now.

Peter’s breaking point of sensation was an interesting thing; for so long he would writhe and beg and whimper until he dropped off. Limp like a rag doll, only letting out incoherent noises and awash in pleasure, completely fucked out.

Tony had to hold Peter against his chest, arm around his slim torso, just to keep him upright. He could feel the groaning noises Peter was making, reverberating through his back.

Peter seemed to come to life again, jerking and spasming around Tony. The way Peter tightened milked Tony’s own orgasm out of him, making him spill hot and deep in his pretty pet’s ass.

They both breathed heavily, slumping back on the stairs.

Peter eventually squirmed off of Tony’s softening cock, taking the plug still gripped tightly in his lover’s hand and reinserting it into his body.

Tony could have gone again, just thinking about Peter filled with his come for the rest of the evening.

Peter pulled his pants up, and Tony brought his lover in close to kiss him thoroughly and convey everything he couldn’t say.

The younger man tried to say something, foiled by the music once more, and just pointed down instead.

There was a decent sized puddle on the stairs, shiny under the lights.

Tony smiled to himself, but made no move to clean it up. He merely straightened out his clothes, and the pair got in some more dancing and drinking before heading home.

And if Hammer happened to slip on the stairs and sprain his ankle that very same night, Tony considered it another benefit to their arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope I didn’t completely fudge my first attempt at writing with a mood board. Please leave a comment!


End file.
